One of the largest challenges that the electronics industry persistently faces is the ability to achieve the ever-higher levels of packaging density required to meet the ever-increasing demands for feature-rich design and very small packaging. In this environment, any design approach that increases packaging density is a valuable tool in the design arsenal.